


Most things in between

by TheRomanticSadist



Series: Most Things In Between [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (as fluffy as the dream pack can be), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dream Pack, Friendship, Gen, Hickeys, Humor, Jacket sharing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, soccer!Skov, the dream pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavinsky grinned. “Let them watch.” He said, pecking Prokopenko on the lips, his mouth gently gliding over the stud on Prokopenko’s philtrum. “Besides,” he whispered, “Jiang doesn’t care. They won’t either.”</p><p>“I do,” Jiang piped up from the floor. He hadn’t want to sit on anything contaminated by those two anyway. “You just have no shame.” It didn’t help that Prokopenko could be so damn loud and Kavinsky encouraged that.</p><p>--</p><p>When The Dream Pack aren't causing chaos around Henrietta, they hang out in Kavinsky's mansion. After all, they are just teenage boys too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most things in between

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written for [ f0x-meets-w0lf ](http://f0x-meets-w0lf.tumblr.com/)

The door to their floor slammed shut.

Prokopenko placed a hand on Kavinsky’s bicep and pushed him away. Kavinsky only growled a warning before darting back beneath Prokopenko’s jaw, mouth ravenous and hungry. “K, they’re back.” Prokopenko sighed, biting his lip to supress a moan.

Kavinsky smirked against his skin. He licked at another love bite left on Prokopenko’s neck, wondering if it was possible to mark him with a ‘K’. It was a challenge he wanted to take. Withdrawing a little, Kavinsky grinned. “Let them watch.” He said, pecking Prokopenko on the lips, his mouth gently gliding over the stud on Prokopenko’s philtrum. “Besides,” he whispered, “Jiang doesn’t care. They won’t either.”

“I do,” Jiang piped up from the floor. He hadn’t want to sit on anything contaminated by those two anyway. “You just have no shame.” With his back to them, Jiang kept his gaze on the flat screen, fingers working furiously on the control as he tried to ignore his friends. At least he couldn’t see them. It didn’t help that Prokopenko could be so damn _loud_ and Kavinsky encouraged that.

Prokopenko pushed Kavinsky off of him with a quick shove. Kavinsky groaned, falling onto the space next to him. He threw an arm around Prokopenko’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his side. “Prude.” He spat at Jiang. Before he was able to get a word in, Kavinsky wrinkled his nose in disgust. “What the fuck is that smell?”

Prokopenko chuckled, shaking as he laughed. Turning a little to rest his forehead on Kavinsky’s shoulder, he kissed a spot of bare skin and answered him. “It’s probably Skov.”

As Prokopenko had predicted, the stench of mud and sweat only became stronger as Swan walked into the room carrying Skov on his back, his arms under Skov’s thighs. Skov’s face was hidden in Swan’s back, his aqua hair covering his cheek. His arms were slung over Swan’s shoulders. Black shorts allowed his legs to breath, though his shins were splattered with dried mud, and even some of it had gotten onto his tattoo. The navy Aglionby soccer shirt stuck to his skin, showing off his small frame.

Kavinsky looked around and found an empty pack of cigarettes. With careful aim, he tossed it at Skov’s head. “Skov, are you dead?”

“My legs,” Skov moaned, hardly moving. His voice was heavy with tiredness and his words were muffled. “I can’t walk. I can’t fuckin’ walk!” Swan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s complaining.

“They did suicides and combined it with pyramids. Twice.” Swan sighed. “Called me to pick him up after.”

“So… he’s dead?” Kavinsky looked over the top of his sunglasses.

Skov let out another moan in confirmation. Swan gently bounced him on his back. “Nah, he just needs a nap or something.”

“Good, because we’ve got a party tonight.” Kavinsky sat back against the sofa again. “He’s got the best music.” Neither Swan nor Skov answered him. Swan walked behind the sofa and into the kitchen, intent on getting his boyfriend a drink. The room settled back into silence, except the ringing shots coming from Jiang’s game. Idly, Kavinsky began to play with Prokopenko’s hair.

Jiang paused the video game. He opened his mouth, about to talk to Swan but frowned when he realised the other two had left. Something dropped in the kitchen, followed by a Spanish swear. “Swan,” he called in that direction “which car did you use?”

Swan returned to the room with Skov still on his back, but with a drink held loosely in his hand. Swan raised an eyebrow “Mine.”

Jiang smirked, turning to the pair on the sofa. “No one sit in the backseat.” Prokopenko snorted, lifting a hand to cover his mouth to hide his snickers. Kavinsky grinned, giving Swan a wink. Kavinsky held onto Prokopenko’s hair, pulling it so that it left his neck exposed. Bored with the situation, Kavinsky began to suck on his neck.

Swan rolled his eyes and flipped Jiang off, managing to support Skov with one arm for a few seconds. “I didn’t fuck him in my car, asshole.” He moved his arms back beneath Swan’s thighs, effectively hiding part of his tattoo.

Skov snorted, his legs swinging around Swan’s sides. Leaning forwards, his lips brushed the back of Swan’s neck. Swan’s grip on his legs tightened slightly, though everyone in the room noticed it. Tilting his head, Swan whispered softly in his ear, “Yeah, why haven’t you yet?”

“Once your legs recover, cariño,” Swan promised in a low voice. Skov’s mouth curled up in a sly grin and he pressed a gentle kiss just below Swan’s ear. “Let’s get you into a bath.”

“Join me.” It wasn’t a question, nor an order. Whatever it was, Swan was going to listen. Just before they left the main room, Skov tapped Swan’s chest as an indication that he wanted him to stop. “Jiang!” he called out, turning his head the other way. His cheek was still pressed up against Swan’s dark shoulder. “Lynch says he’s going away this weekend and he wants his jacket back.”

“Lynch gave you his jacket?” Kavinsky interrupted, head snapping up from beneath Prokopenko’s chin. The action was swift but not accurate, as he hit Prokopenko’s nose as he lifted his head.

“Ow!” Prokopenko flinched, a hand covering his nose.

“Oops.” Kavinsky snorted. He pulled Prokopenko’s hand away from his nose and pecked it. “Sorry, babe.”

“Bitch…”

Kavinsky let out a laugh. “Thank you.” Now that Prokopenko had been sorted out, he took his sunglasses off and directed his attention to Jiang. His dark eyes gleamed dangerously. “Declan give you his jacket? Did you go on a date?”

“Fuck off, K.” Jiang threw an empty game box at Kavinsky’s stomach. To Skov, he asked, “Did he say which jacket?”

Before Skov was able to reply, Kavinsky continued, rubbing the area where the plastic had hit him. “Shit man, I knew you liked him without his clothes but I didn’t know you stole them!” Tossing the box out of Kavinsky’s lap, Prokopenko rearranged himself on the sofa and lay down with his head on Kavinsky’s thigh instead. A small flicker of familiarity flashed over Kavinsky’s face. He began to run a hand through Prokopenko’s hair, though he watched Jiang for an answer.

“I don’t steal his clothes.” Jiang muttered, quitting his game and getting up from the floor. Skov laughed, eyeing the blush which began to grow on Jiang’s cheeks. Jiang caught him and snarled. “Shut up, Skov!” This only made Skov laugh harder until Swan bounced him on his back again. “Which jacket did he want?”

“I dunno, I didn’t ask!” It wasn’t like Declan Lynch was Skov’s boyfriend. Besides, he hadn’t been aware that Jiang apparently had more than one of Declan’s jackets. Jiang rolled his eyes, muttering something about how they were all unhelpful before sulking off to the spare room which he had claimed as his own. Deciding it was time to leave, Skov took one last drink from the bottle and tossed it to an abandoned chair. He squeezed his thighs against Swan’s sides and grinned. “Giddy-up!”

Swan turned his head to scowl. “I am not a horse.” Despite being slightly irritated, the sight of Skov smiling at him like that was enough to get him to start walking to the bathroom, grabbing spare clothes for them as they passed their bedroom.

“Whatever,” Skov shrugged. “I’ll ride you later.”

Swan kicked the door to the bathroom open, throwing their towels onto the rails. “Thought I was fucking you in my car?” Swan turned around and lowered Skov onto the edge of the bathtub. Skov slid down his back, eventually balancing on the cool ceramic. He shivered at the spike of cold running up his thighs.

“We can do both.” Skov said as Swan began to undress him, pulling his soccer shirt over his head. He threw it to the laundry basket, though it slid over the edge and pooled on the tiles. Neither of them bothered to go get it.

Swan cupped Skov’s face, his thumb brushing over Skov’s cheekbone. In a rare moment of sweetness, Skov’s face softened and corners of his mouth tugged up. Hazel eyes flickered down to stare at Swan’s full lips. Swan moved his hands, tangling them into blue hair and leant down. Meeting him halfway, Skov’s lips easily slid over Swan’s. He jumped when Swan’s tongue swiped along his lip, no doubt tasting the residue left from the energy drink there. Skov reached out to hold onto Swan’s shirt, just in case he fell back into the tub. Once he was certain he wasn’t going to fall, he flattened his right hand above Swan’s chest, feeling the steady and strong beat beneath his fingers. Swan gasped his name into his mouth, his lips smacking against his own before kissing him again.

This time, Skov tried not to smirk as his teeth gently pressed down onto Swan’s lower lip. A low groan elicited from Swan, and he stepped closer to the bathtub. Without any other warning, Skov bit him.

“Skov!” Swan yelped, jumping away and rubbing his bottom lip.

Skov cackled, gripping onto the sides of the bathtub. “What are you going to do about it?”

Swan growled. “I think you know.” He reached forward, putting a hand on Skov’s side. His skin was warm, though Swan could already see goosebumps prickling his arms. “But get in your bath already. Proko was right. You stink.”

“Fucker.” Skov snarled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun~  
> If you're on tumblr, could you maybe [ reblog it please? ](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/142918281467)  
> Find me on [ tumblr! ](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com)
> 
> Edit: 23/7/16 - Hi! If any of you ship pynch, could you also check out [ Pynch week ](http://pynchweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr since I'm co-hosting it (and will probably participate in it too)! It would be great if you could spread the word and I hope to see some of you taking part as well! ♥ Thanks!


End file.
